


Oh Christmas eve, oh Christmas eve

by Phoenix_before_the_flame



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Smut, F/M, My First Smut, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_before_the_flame/pseuds/Phoenix_before_the_flame
Summary: Different folks do different things to mark the eve of Christmas.  Some just decide to have a little bit more fun than the rest. (Heavy smut warning)





	Oh Christmas eve, oh Christmas eve

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever smut can you believe? And it's a present for a friend who is dope af so she gets the smut! The things we do for friends, I swear. But either way I hope you guys enjoy! And don't forget to leave kudos and comments!

Natsu threw his head back into the couch cushions in a gleeful cackle, one that pulled his eyes tightly shut in an effort to keep the tears from slipping out and rolling down his reddened cheeks. It vibrated in his chest  as he wheezed,  a hand clutching at his shirt in an attempt to calm his breathing to somewhat normal while the other had stilled in Lucy's hair, fingers lost in what used to be a blonde ponytail, clip tossed long ago by the man in question.

 

The occasional weak chuckle left him now, a few threatening to send him overboard into another merciless fit of laughter. But they were quelled, slowing until a light snort signalled that they were truly gone. Natsu swiped away a stray tear from his lash with his thumb, the hand already taking its place on her thigh while the other resumed combing through her hair.

 

What had made him lose it like that?

 

The grinch’s echo calling him an idiot.

 

Lucy shuffled closer to his side, tucking herself back under his arm now that he calmed down. She eyed him curiously, remote still in her hand as her gaze flickered from the frozen image of the grinch wallowing in his self pity on the TV and back to her boyfriend, the redness slowly disappearing from his cheeks as the oxygen refilled his lungs.

 

Natsu hid another snicker in his scarf, barely hanging in a loose loop now on his shoulders, the pale scar that marred his throat fully visible as he cocked his head to the side, glancing down at Lucy with a slight squint.

 

“What's wrong Luce? Why’d you stop it?”

 

“ For you to calm down.” Lucy said lightly. She held the remote tight in her grasp and out of his reach from his wiggling fingers. “I don't think ‘ _boyfriend dying of cardiac arrest because of the grinch movie’_ would make a good headliner.’”

 

“You've seen this movie like a million and one times. Why is it _now_ and _that_ scene that kills you?”

 

“I dunno. Why’d you die laughing when Happy rolled off the bed yesterday morning? He's done it before.” Natsu shrugged, quick fingers dodging under her ridden up tank top and dancing over her ribcage.

 

The squeaked out ‘ _eep_!’ came as he expected, a lazy smirk pulling at his lips when the remote slipped out of her hand, bouncing on the cushion which he then picked up.

 

“The funny bone works in mysterious ways Lucy.” He prodded the remote in her side pointedly and she swatted away his hand, taking the other one that was combing through her hair to rest on her waist, daintily playing with his fingers.

 

“You're an idiot.” She donned a soft smile, Natsu snorting at her response and squeezing her waist. “You sound like the echo now.” He chortled, pressing the play button and resuming the grinch’s musings on what next to do.

 

Natsu flung the remote to one side, it landing with a soft thud on the long abandoned blanket on the floor. “But you won't make me laugh as hard.”  She rolled her eyes at him, already feeling the beginnings of another laughing fit rumble in his chest as the echo called the grinch an idiot for a second time.

 

Thankfully his laughter stayed just that, light chuckles and rumbles throughout the rest of the movie, nothing hitting his funny bone quite as hard as the first time. Though there was a close second near the end of the movie, one that spilled over and infected her with hiccupy giggles.

 

But a comfortable silence settled over the pair as the TV droned on, Natsu now fully stretched out with his foot dangling off the arm of the couch and the other thrown over the back. He tugged Lucy closer to him, her back flush to his chest and resting his chin on her head. Though with the two of them stretched out like this there was hardly any space to spare Lucy thought wryly, with every inch that was found Natsu greedily took it, moulding himself to her back. Not that she minded his cuddle bug syndrome. Lucy loved the comfort he brought, a constant at her side no matter where she was and sometimes, Lucy wonders how she managed to go so long without him before.

 

Lucy absently reached for her mug on the floor, the almost black cup with pink and yellow flowers a stark contrast to Natsu's own next to it with wild coloured stripes and zig zags all over with no clear design. At least to her eyes anyways, Natsu loved it without question.

 

His breathing evened out behind her and the fingers drumming softly on her thigh slowed, Natsu seemingly drifting off to sleep. She took a cautious sip of the -now lukewarm- hot chocolate,  humming softly as she took a deeper gulp. He had whined to no end when she got up during the brief channel skimming to make it, clutching the back of her shirt with a puppy eyed pout. And yet when she came back with the 2 steaming mugs in tow Natsu inhaled the entire thing, leaving it to be licked spotless by Happy, now sleeping on his bed after being shooed away before he could get to Lucy's mug.

 

Lucy took another swig, sloshing around the hot chocolate a bit. She liked her taste buds intact, thank you very much and would prefer not to lose them to her favourite drink and during one of her least favourite movies. Lucy scrunched her nose slightly, eyes narrowing at the TV screen. She never liked Elf,  it was probably one of the few movies she honestly had nothing good to say about landing it the only spot on the ‘ _movies that didn't deserve Will Ferrell’_ list.

 

But the remote was devoured by the couch cushions, so she'd have to bear with it and be rewarded with Nightmare Before Christmas after. Sacrifices had to be made. Her mind wandered off as it often did during times of boredom, focusing on more important things instead of Will Ferrell currently scarfing down a horrific meal of pasta and sweets, like a new title for her novel because heaven's knows she _still_ can't find a proper one.

 

Her silent musings continued, going for another taste of her drink, vaguely noticing the hand that left her thigh until it snaked into view to try and snatch the mug from her grasp.

 

“Natsu no.” Lucy said sternly, holding it out from his thieving fingers.

 

“But Luuuuuuccccccyyyyyy,” He cried, burying his face in her neck. He slung a heavy leg over her, stopping any plans she might’ve had of escaping. “Pleeeaaaassseeee.”

 

“C'mon don't be meeeeaaannn.”

 

“I'm not being mean, I'm being perfectly reasonable. _I_ didn't have all mine in a single go. It's no fair to _me_ to give you _my_ hot chocolate, is it?” Her arm was outstretched, fingers tight on the mug handle as she easily held it out of his reach. He whined pathetically, his fingers wrapping around her wrist and tugging weakly.  If Natsu really wanted it he could take it from her no sweat, he just wanted to play.

 

She felt his little pout on her skin. “ I thought you loooovvved meeee.”

 

Natsu moved half on top of her, both his legs over her hips trying to lay her flat as he scooted out from behind to crawl over her. She rolled her eyes with a huff, now flat on her back and arm still held out with its prize. Natsu let out a happy sound at his little accomplishment, burying himself back in her neck with his hands splayed wide on her stomach, pushing up her already ridden up shirt. “Can't I get just a little taste Luce?” His fingertips skimmed lightly over her ribs.

 

“if you even try tickling me again I'm gonna dump this on you.” Lucy warned. His fingers stilled, eyes looking up at her all round and innocent.

 

“Wasn't plannin’ on to.” He mumbled into her skin. His lips barely parted on her neck, instead pressing together every few seconds to tease the spot just behind her ear with feather soft kisses. He applied light pressure to her stomach, drawing lines to touch at just above her shorts before dragging back up again, keeping in time with the worship he was now giving her neck, trailing butterfly kisses down to her collarbone and followed the same path up, skin warm from his breathy exhales and left tingling in the cool air. She couldn't figure what he was drawing on her, a cat maybe. Maybe Happy.

 

“Are you trying to seduce me out of my hot chocolate Natsu?” Lucy asked, voice soft with curiosity.  Natsu peeked up at her, taking a pause in his actions and steadied himself with a leg on the floor. Lucy took the opportunity to stretch out her own leg, which was probably kneeing Natsu in the gut just now.

 

“Yup.” He replied simply, squeezing her waist with a silly grin she couldn't see.  “Think it's gonna work?”

 

“Not a chance.”

 

“Well I think it might.” He ran his thumbs over her sides, bending the other leg to sink in the cushion just between her knees.

 

“Doubt it~” Lucy sang. She held the mug tighter in her grasp.

 

“You think so?”

 

“I _know_ so.”

 

“Really?” He whispered, Lucy barely caught the word, more feeling it as it formed on her skin.

 

“Try me.”

 

His lips curled on her neck, Natsu's fingers flexing on her hips eagerly. He pressed a sweet kiss into the hollow where her neck met her shoulder, tongue darting out for the slightest moment to taste her.

 

“Sure.”

 

Natsu’s grip on her hips tightened, hiking his knee up. His teeth sank into Lucy's skin, feeling the flutter of her gasp on his tongue, swirling on her pulse point. Natsu dragged his tongue over the bite, soothing it with confident licks before opening his mouth again. Lucy bit her lip as he sucked hard, releasing her neck with a wet _pop!_ and nosing at her new badge proudly, already starting to redden around the edges. The satisfied grunt in his throat sent shivers through her, unable to squirm with the hand pressed flat on her stomach, successfully holding Lucy in place. And any other move that she could move was stopped by the knee between her legs rubbing against her occasionally.

 

But Lucy’s grasp on the mug still held strong albeit hanging closer to the little table before the couch than earlier, absolutely refusing to give up the good fight.

 

Natsu's left hand teased her mercilessly, thumb ducking under the band of her bra to rub at the underside of her breast applying just enough pressure to make her squeak. He nudged her chin with his head, mouth open and lapping at another mark he just made. His tongue ran flat over her pulse point in slow languid strokes, sharp canines grazing over the sensitive area. Her eyes slipped close and a sigh passed her lips.

 

On instinct Lucy tilted her head up allowing him access to the other side of her neck, chastising herself after when she realised what she'd done. There was a distinctive _clink_! of the mug hitting the little tabletop and her eyes flew open darting to the cause of the now situation. Fingers were barely curled around the handle and her arm hung dangerously slack. When….?

 

Natsu stopped. His nose skimmed her heated skin. Lucy watched his from the corner of her eye,  his focus fully on what was probably now lukecold hot chocolate. Natsu went completely still, the puff of his exhales and a few almost surprised blinks were his only motions.

 

He tapped lightly on her stomach, pinky catching on the tassels of the scarf that had slipped free of him and now poked out from its place between the cushions. Natsu pondered whatever thought he had slowly, nose scrunched up a bit in thought when a corner of his mouth perked up. He lowered his head to rest just above her breasts.

 

His hands retreated back to their previous hold her hips and squeezed hard, trailing open mouth kisses from her collar up. They were sloppy and wet and messy and _hot_ , setting the sparks of desire in her blood to a simmer.

 

“Natsu…….” She murmured.  He sucked lightly on the spot just below her chin. Natsu straightened out the knee between her legs, dropping his full weight into her.  Lucy's heart jumped in her chest when she felt his slight arousal through his sweatpants, a weak mewl passing through gritted teeth.

 

Finally his wandering mouth came to a stop, his tongue darting out to tease at the seam of her lips. She could hear the smile in his voice.

 

“So whaddaya say now Luce? Can I get a sip of that hot chocolate?”

 

“Well you really, have a way of trying to convince a girl huh?” Lucy retorted, taking a few calming breaths to get her thoughts and well,  everything else back under control. The hand that wasn't barely keeping the prize in her possession was dug deep into the back of the couch, which probably had five nice little grooves in it right now.

 

Lucy switched it up, instead strengthening her hold on what Natsu wanted, and what she refused to give up. No matter how good he was at trying to convince her otherwise. She bucked her hip up against his own as a test, Natsu having loosened his grip on her as he waited expectantly for her to hand it over with a defeated ‘ _yes_ ’.

 

A light hiss escaped him, tickling her cheek as he barely held back on returning the motion. The light of victory shone soft in Lucy's eyes, tinged with a hint of mischief.

 

She had a plan.

 

Lucy heaved a sigh and let her hand fall heavy on Natsu's back. “Fine. You've made it clear. Ease up off me then.” Natsu complied easily, a little too easily as he flew up off her, a silly smile lighting up his features as he sat back on her hips, effectively straddling her and playing with the hem of her T-shirt. He looked too goofy and childish for someone who was doing not so goofy things to her neck just now. A self assured victory whoop left Natsu, pumping his fist in the air. The poor guy.

 

She eased herself up on an elbow with a smile. A soft, warm, reassuring smile that hid something else. But Natsu only briefly took it in, almost jittery with excitement. He reached out to take the mug from her and Lucy jerked it away, waggling a finger at his confusion.

 

“Ah, ah, ah.”Lucy cautioned, bringing it to her lips. “You said you wanted a sip right? So I'll leave enough for you for juuuust about that. That's fair don't you think?” And she tilted it to her head.

 

She was right, it was lukecold, like a forgotten cup of coffee. She never once broke eye contact with him, watching the range of emotions that passed by on his face the more she drank. The confusion gave way to shock, then the briefest hint of denial, a touch of disbelief before settling on sadness. Complete and utter childlike sadness.

 

Almost like a kid on Christmas expecting toys only to get socks instead. A quiet accepting sadness, complete with the hunched over shoulders and deep set pout tugging at the corners of his mouth.

 

She peered into her mug after her final gulp, satisfied with what was left. There enough for a mouthful. Or maybe two if he took smalls ones, she thought to herself, pushing the other evil thoughts aside. Not yet.

 

Lucy held it out to him brightly. “Here you go Natsu!  One sip of my hot chocolate! Enjoy!” which he took, pout somehow deepening even though she didn't think it were possible.

 

Lucy didn't quite catch her boyfriend's mumbled complaints, lost to the echo of the near empty mug though she picked up a few like ‘ _mean_ ’ and ‘ _lucy_ ’ and ‘ _not fair_ ’ and _‘I didn't mean an actual sip_ ’. But those didn't matter, those were little victories.  She waited for the big one. He turned the mug to his head, finally claiming his prize.

 

And Lucy bucked up.

 

The grind full and sweet and devastatingly slow, her hips circling Natsu's. She also fell victim to her action's effects, a breathy sigh passing her lips. But Natsu? Not expecting this? A groan got stuck in his throat, along with that one sip of hot chocolate effectively making him splutter wildly with cheeks flushed red from almost choking and heat.

 

He wheezed, trying for breath as he hastily put the mug on the table. It rolled to its side, a few drops leaking out on the clean surface.

 

“What the hell Lucy?!” He finally said, shooting her a dagger like glare that barely held any heat. Well any malicious one anyways, the one there that she could see was hunger for her pushed in front of the other myriad of emotions he was feeling from her stunt.

 

“What's wrong Natsu?” Lucy asked innocently, batting her eyelashes at him with a raised brow. “Are you ok?” She moved against him again.

 

“Don't act like you didn't almost just try to kill me just now.” Natsu muttered back, wiping off the dripping drink from his chin with his T shirt. The brown stains on it barely stood out, lost to the loud and boisterous colours on the tee. Really something had to be done about his fashion sense.

 

He leaned over Lucy, planting a hand beside her head and pressing an accusing finger to her nose with the other. She playfully bumped her nose against it and exhaled heavily through her nose.

 

“I did nothing of the sort. I just gave you what you wanted, plus a little something _extra_.” She shot him a salacious grin, which Natsu quickly took when he decided to pull at her cheek.

 

“ _Natsuuu_.” Lucy complained, swatting at his hand.

 

“Well that little extra ruined my hot chocolate right now. And I worked hard for that sip.” He stated solemnly, pulling at her cheek again with a firm nod. Lucy giggled, a hand sneaking under his shirt running over corded muscles and heated skin. The other tugged at his hair hard ripping a small growl from his throat as Lucy's fingers slid to grasp at the shorter hairs at the back of his neck.

 

“Well it seemed like a good idea at the time.” Lucy said coyly.

 

“ And I disagree.” Natsu replied. The arm beside her head bent, his elbow now firmly planted in the cushion, Natsu finding space between them and closing it instantly. His nose brushed hers and he stared straight into her eyes, matching her narrowed look and small smile.

 

“I didn't even get to taste any of that sip.” His eyes flashed down to her lips, Lucy biting it in anticipation.  Natsu moved his other hand to her waist, leading her in shallow rolls against him. “But I know how to still a taste”

 

“By getting up and making your own?” She snorted, sarcasm weak and barely there.

 

“Nah, something different. But only if you want me to. ” He searched her gaze for any sort of rejection and found none, Lucy ducking her head in the slightest nod as her fingers curled in his hair.

 

She moaned when Natsu kissed her, the sound stolen from her the instant she opened her mouth. Lucy ground hard against the hardness poking at inner thigh, the hand under his shirt sneaking around to grab at his ass with a tight squeeze, spurring on Natsu even more as he groped her breast, palming the heavy weight with practiced motions. He pushed her shirt over, revealing more of her creamy smooth skin and her comfort bra, the soft well worn cups hanging low and threatening to spill from the weight.

 

Lucy arched slightly into his touch when he squeezed roughly, releasing her mouth for air and letting her gasp his name. When did his hand leave her waist? Natsu squeezed her breast again with a well timed snap of his hips to hers and rolled his thumb over her nipple through the bra, relishing the sharp pull on his hair in response, dragging his lips back down to hers to nip at his bottom lip.

 

He complied to her request, allowing Lucy to explore and taste him as she pleased. His heart jumped when Lucy gave his tongue a firm suck, the hand on his ass wandering back to play his chest and run wild, groping at as much of him as she could. Which gave him an idea. Playfully he pinched at her nipple, the already tightened mound just begging for his attention.  Also the growing wet spot on her shorts with each and every move against her that he was feeling that needed to be addressed, but there was an order to these things.

 

The tiny yelp was overshot by a heavy sigh when he rolled the hardened nipple between his thumb and forefinger, her hands on him slowing as he pulled back.

 

Quickly Natsu pulled his T shirt off in one swift motion and carelessly flung it somewhere else in the living room, either to be found in the morning or by Happy in the middle of the night to make it his new bed. Whichever came first honestly.

 

Lucy's eyes ran appreciatively over the newly displayed dark skin, tongue running over her now reddened lips. It made him swell a bit with pride when she did that, looking at him like it was their first, taking in all his old scars and marred features like badges. Natsu remembered when Lucy held him close after a particularly rough night of terrors, telling him with that Lucy like softness of hers that they were beautiful - that _he_ was beautiful.  She was too good to him sometimes.

 

Lucy sent a coy look his way. “Satisfied now that you got your taste?” Her voice was kiss roughened and low, her cheeks swirled dark pink and she looked delightfully rumpled. It sent a shiver down his spine. Or maybe that was her fingers trailing down his back.

 

He stuck his tongue out at her playfully. “You always make yours too sweet.” Natsu teased, lightly drumming his fingers on her stomach.

“ Got me all dizzy and sugar rushed right now. Why do you even need all that sugar?”

 

“Obviously to keep up with you. We can't all have boundless energy.” It was true. He never seemed to stop, up before the sun all bright and perky and didn't even need to drink a hot cup of coffee like Lucy to start his day.

 

He purred lowly. Natsu lowered himself to her breasts, burying his face between them. “You say that like it's hard.” His tongue darted out to taste the salt on her skin and she made a happy sound, nails dragging on his scalp.

 

He ran sharp canines over the sensitive skin, enjoying her little whimper before his mouth closed over the little nub through her bra. Lucy gasped at the sudden heat, her hand fisting in his hair when he gave a sharp suck and rolled it between his teeth.

 

Lucy arched into him, asking for more of his touch which Natsu eagerly gave, roughly kneading her other breast. He groaned when her palm pressed the front of his sweatpants, breaking his pattern of slow languid rolls for him to buck harshly into her hand, lithe fingers tracing the outline of his hardened bulge.

 

Lucy squeezed lightly and Natsu almost choked, letting go of her nipple, giving it a last suck and a nip in retaliation before leaving it victim to the air. And she squirmed beneath him, the air between them heated and pulling a light sheen of sweat atop their skin, a chill still bit at her breast.

 

She gnawed at her bottom lip, feeling Natsu's breath skim over the other, no doubt to give it the same treatment. Lucy stretched out her legs, already spread by Natsu comfortably nestled between them. And just as his lips closed around her, Natsu was gone.

 

The seductive growl that was deep in Natsu's chest turned into a yelp as Lucy's eyes flew wide open at the loud and heavy thud that resounded through the living room. Lucy vaguely noted that the Nightmare Before Christmas had started, just about halfway through the this is halloween song, but she was still processing the fact that Natsu seriously just fell off the couch. Like seriously, he fell.

 

“Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuccccckkkkkkk.” Came his groan.

The table shook as he pushed it aside with a whine, which Lucy assumed meant he'd curled up and was now clutching his back.  The more she thought about it the more ridiculous it seemed. They were literally just heavily grinding on each other like no tomorrow, not to mention her rubbing his dick through his pants and him sucking on her.

 

And that heavy sexy moment was just, gone. In seconds. Gone all because Natsu lost his footing. Lucy couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her.

 

Really! She couldn't! And she couldn’t help how it blossomed out of control, bringing tears to her eyes as she sat up straight with heavy guffaws, clutching her chest for breath and digging her heels deep in the couch.

 

“Oh so that's what gets your funny bone huh? Me getting hurt?”

 

“I'm sorry! I am! It's just-” She laughed, sinking into the cushions and planting her feet next to Natsu. “-it's so stupid! To think that actually happened! You fell Natsu! I wish I had that recorded so I could've seen your face!”

 

“You're even meaner than I thought.” Natsu pushed himself off the floor, pressing his cheek in the couch, gazing up at her with baby eyes. Where was that switch that changed him from seduction master to absolute child?

 

“Oh quit being such a big baby. You've taken a punch from Gray in the face no sweat. A little tumble off the couch is nothing for you.”

 

“You say that like the ice bitch actually knows how to throw a good punch.”

 

“Well I wouldn't know,  since I've never been on the receiving end of his fist” Lucy mused, nudging that one ticklish spot on his side with her foot. “But I bet he’s never lost his cool like that before.” She didn't bother fixing her shirt, leaving it atop her breasts and not even bothering to pull up her shorts, almost off her hips. She remembers a time way way earlier where she'd hurriedly pull herself together but now? He knew her skin like she knew his own and the comfort that that brought was something she never thought she'd hold so dear to her heart, especially in those slow times of lounging around and doing nothing.

 

“Don't make me think about Elsa _now_ Lucy!” He complained, slight annoyance filling in his eyes as she kept tickling him. He batted her foot away. “Do you _want_ my dick to fall off Luce? Is _that_ what you want?”

 

She rolled her eyes at his response. “You didn't deny losing your cool.”

 

“Yeah but I don't have to be cool for ya, right?”  Natsu winked at her and laughed at her expression, fingers dancing atop her thigh. His smile was lopsided but so infectious,  Lucy feeling one pulling at her lips.

 

“That’s true. You're just dorky.”

 

“But I'm _your_ dork.”

 

“Yeah, my dork.” Her reply was soft but it was loud enough for Natsu to hear over the TV and it made him nuzzle into the outside of her leg,  beaming brightly up at Lucy, his actions speaking louder to her than words. She gently stroked his cheek. Their friends were right, the two of them really were meant for each other, even if it took them a while to fully realize it.

 

It was almost too ridiculous really, how long it took them to get together, especially after being friends since childhood.  It wasn't spontaneous no, just gradual until they realized that maybe they were just a little bit more than friends.

 

That was an awkward time to say the least, the sneaking glances and lingering touches, unsure of how far to take it. They'd danced around the topic of each other for so long, so it came as a surprise when they'd both moved at the same time.

 

But that was just in the beginning, and they'd long since had any surprises. They knew each other too well at this point.

 

Or that's what Lucy thought, lurching back with a squawk as she was thrown off balance by Natsu, casually throwing her leg over his shoulder.

 

Evidently he could still surprise her.

 

“Natsu what are you doing?!” He hooked his hands under her knees and dragged her forward, pulling her hips to him and tugging her shorts off in one fluid motion. It hung by her knee and he lifted her leg to pull it free, throwing the shorts to the same place as his shirt before settling her leg on his shoulder.

 

Natsu was now comfortably nestled between her legs, sending a cocky smile Lucy's way, widening at her cheeks flushing impossibly fast.

 

“You said I lost my cool just now right? So I thought I'd be _hot_ instead.” He had meant for it to come out as a light joke to tease at Lucy's redness but it came out a heavy growl from the back of his throat.  It brought the lust forward in Lucy's eyes.

 

She tilted her head to the side, staring him down over her breasts. Natsu leaned forward, bringing his face closer to her core. He almost snickered at her panties, the soft blue cotton decorated with multi coloured stars. And she complained about his flame boxers, she had no right. He kept his thoughts to himself though for fear of ruining the moment.

 

Instead he pressed his thumb to the damp spot, silently marvelling at how wet she was already. She whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut.

 

He liked that sound. Natsu pressed again, gaining the same sweet whimper as before, just a little bit louder.

 

Natsu hummed, circling the pad of his thumb on her clit albeit a bit roughly. But Lucy liked rough, she liked it when he pulled her underwear tight on her heat and she liked it when he marked her inner thighs, sinking his teeth into the soft flesh. But she also liked soft too, like when he pushed aside her panties and stroked between her lips, deft fingers flicking her clit in ways he knew would make her keen and groan.

 

But most importantly, aside from knowing what she liked, Natsu knew what she _loved_.

 

A pleasured groan left him as he buried his face between her thighs, savouring the scent that can only be described as Lucy, all heat and salt and mouth wateringly sweet. He opened his mouth with an experimental drag of his tongue flat up her slit, her taste something he can never get enough of. It was too good, addictive in how it fed the fire in his stomach.

 

Lucy cried out, curling forward and burying her hands in his hair, messier and spikier than ever from all her grabbing. She pulled him closer to her when he gave her clit a heavy suck and a nip from sharp teeth, glancing up to take in her expressions. He licked and sucked without mercy, Lucy pulling him closer, giving more of herself to Natsu with parted swollen lips that filled the air with incoherent praises and his name said like prayers.

 

His hand still fisted her underwear tight, enjoying the mewl she let out when he matched each tug with a lick or a suck or whatever else that came to his mind at the moment.  His other hand trailed over her stomach, feeling the muscles jump under heated skin.

 

“N-Natsu.” Lucy panted, rolling her hips against his face, trying to deepen the contact while Natsu pulled back slightly. Natsu swiped his thumb over her swollen clit before spreading her between his thumb and forefinger, indulging in the pretty pink flesh and Lucy's bashful squeal.

 

He dove back in, tongue narrowed and pointed as he slipped past her entrance, thrusting deeply as he led her in a full roll against him with a smug grin. All Lucy could do was grip his hair tighter and clench her legs tight around his head in a way that almost made it difficult for him to keep going. She was close.

 

He kept a steady and fast pace between the curls and thrusts of his tongue, matching Lucy's every wail and cry, each buck against his face rougher than the last when Natsu gave a final hard curl, and felt her seize beneath him.

 

Lucy's heels dug deeply into his back, hands fisted deeply in his hair gave frenzied pulls as she thrashed wildly her high pitched cry broken by desperate gasps.  Natsu kept his thrusts shallow, drawing out her orgasm for as long as he could when she shuddered and collapsed back into the cushions, legs on his shoulders weak and shaky. Her hold loosened in his hair, soothing his scalp with easy strokes.

 

Rosy red patches stretched atop her skin, chest heaving as her breathing evened out. Natsu watched her in slightly awed silence, wiping off his slick chin with the back of his hand. The taste of Lucy's release was still strong in his mouth, swiping his tongue over his lips to catch those last sweet drops of it.  

 

Ecstasy. Sweet ecstasy, that's the only way to describe her taste. His stomach tightened in a painfully wonderful way, his sweats feeling a tad bit tighter than a few seconds ago.

 

Lucy blearily cracked an eye open looking back at Natsu tiredly, her hands falling from his head to the cushions. She beckoned for him with the slightest curl of her fingers and he moved automatically with gleeful grin, arms wrapping round her middle and burrowing his face in her stomach as her legs slipped off his shoulders.

 

Natsu inhaled deeply when she started to rake her fingers through his hair. “You taste good.” He mumbled into Lucy's skin, tickling her with his light breath.

 

“You always say that Natsu.” “Cause it's true.” He pressed a sloppy kiss above her navel, knowing for a fact that she was staring down at him with her cheeks puffed out in that way that was just too cute.

 

“You planned this didn't you.” Lucy said, her question coming out a simply stated fact. “Even without trying to steal my hot chocolate. You're so sneaky Mr. Dragneel.”

 

She playfully poked at his cheek when he turned his head up to peek at her. “Do I need a reason to want to please my girlfriend on the day before Christmas Miss Heartfilia? To please her _real good?”_ Natsu waggled his eyebrows at her playfully, the seductive comment a joke. “I can plan to be sexy sometimes.”

 

“Well maybe next time you should plan around stealing my stuff.” Lucy hummed, twirling a strand of pink between her fingers.

 

“I make no promises Luce.” And he blew an extra wet raspberry into her stomach, giggling wildly as he hugged her tighter, ignoring her weak chastising slaps.

 

They stayed like that for a while, their silence comfortable and lulling Natsu to near sleep along with the weak droning of the TV and Lucy's steady breathing, keeping pace with her soft strokes on his head with the occasional pull.

 

Was she braiding his hair? It was getting a bit long, shaggy down to touch at his shoulders. Gajeel had called it a mini mullet and really, Natsu had never been so offended in all his life. As if he had any right to talk about someone's hair. Has the pierced bastard looked in a mirror lately? Lucy tucked a loose braid behind his ear.

 

She moved to get up and Natsu grumbled in protest when Lucy started to rise, stubbornly sticking to her and rose too, now awkwardly hunched over as he still hugged her middle.

 

“Luce nooooooo.”

 

“Natsu.”

 

“Nooooooo.”

 

“Natsu.”

 

“nooooooooo.”

 

“Natsu~” A teasing lilt drew out his name. She unwound his arms from round her, straightening out Natsu. Lucy cupped his cheeks, her thumb smoothing over his cheek, the other pressed flat on his chest.

 

“Betcha I can be sexy too.” Lucy chimed, looking up at him with hooded eyes, a wicked grin tugging at the corners of her lips. Whatever sleep that was trying to take hold of Natsu vanished instantly, eyes sharpening with a glint. His hands that hung loose by his sides found purchase on her hips, snapping the sides of her panties to her skin.

 

“An how ya plannin’ on doing that?” He growled, a shudder passing through him as she growled back.

 

“Oh I have my ways.” Her hand traced all the contours and ridges of his chest and stomach, making Natsu's breath shudder in his lungs. She stopped just at his waistband, fingers ducking beneath and just barely touching him. His hips twitched.

 

“Trust me?” “Like you even have to ask.”

 

And Lucy took a step, Natsu following automatically, his eyes never once leaving her face on the journey she was taking him. He caught sight of both his shirt and Lucy's shorts pulled together in a heap with Happy sleeping on it peacefully. Called it.

 

Lucy loved the faith he had in her, following her backwards with an easy smile that never faltered.

 

The backs of his knees hit the edge of the mattress, the bed sinking as Lucy settled Natsu firmly on it, his legs splayed comfortably when Lucy crawled onto his lap. She rocked her hips against him, delighted at the resolute hardness poking at her through their clothes,  heat pooling in the pit of her stomach.

 

Natsu gulped audibly when she leaned forward and pressed a kissed to the scar that marred his throat, the raised skin a tender spot for him she knew. His fingers dug into the flesh of her thighs, Lucy trailing her way down from his neck. Her tongue flat on his skin, tasting salt and feeling his pulse. Her tongue swirled on his nipple, biting down when the thought jumped into her head before coming on her path. Natsu gasped at the sensation, gritting his teeth.

 

He practically moaned at the loss when Lucy backed off him, the sensual journey she was on stopping short so she could indulge him in better ways.

 

She was already in a state of undress, shirt ridden high up and above her breasts,  barely held in by the bra and her panties so thoroughly soaked that she felt naked either way. And Natsu wasn't any better, his sweats and boxers pulled dangerously low where she could see the lighter, smoother skin and the curls of pink peeking out at her.

 

But the way he gazed up at her with such fervour and wonder as she slowly stripped off the articles made her feel at the absolute center of his universe, standing completely bare before him. He loved her so much.

 

Lucy pressed a loving kiss to his temple before sinking to her knees between his spread legs, placing her hand flat against him.

 

“Lucy…” Came his pleading whine, hands dropping to her crown, hips flexing and the muscles in his stomach rippled invitingly.

 

_Eager….._

 

She slipped off his pants easily to his ankles, ignoring the flame print on his boxers and focused more on him, his erection standing proud before her eyes.

 

Lucy reached out with a sure hand, gripping Natsu's base tightly in her fist. Her eyes flitted up through her lashes, taking in his pinched expression, eyebrows knitted closer together when she started to pump him in slow strokes, thumbing at his head and smearing the pre cum in little circles.

 

He hissed out a curse, hip jumping in her hand in an attempt to urge her faster. But she wanted to play, for just a little bit longer anyways.

 

"F- fuck Lucy!”

 

His cry was ground out through gritted teeth when he felt her tongue on his length,the wet muscle following the vein up its side from base to the ridge of his head. She licked at the slit, allowing saliva to pool down atop her fist working his now slick cock, pumping a bit faster while she toyed with his head, the taste of pre cum sparking the fire under her skin.

 

She still kept her gaze on him with her steady pumps, rolling her tongue over his head with every moan and took just the tip of him in her mouth when he grunted out her name. A small hand pressed into his thigh,  keeping him from thrusting any further into her mouth. Not yet.

 

His mouth hung unabashedly open, heavy pants dotting the air as he held her gaze steady through the haze of lust and the pink locks that fell in his half lidded eyes. _Keep your eyes on me, cause I never take my eyes off you._ His words from their first time echoed in her mind, and since then she's kept her promise, brown locked on green every time she got to her knees.

 

He twitched slightly in her mouth, Natsu gathering up her hair for a better grip, cupping the back of her neck with a sigh. A sigh that he growled out when Lucy finally took him in her mouth, tongue running flat on the underside of him with a hum. She tasted his pulse and it thrilled her to no end, removing the hand from his base to rest on his thigh.

 

And given the chance Natsu's hips snapped forward in a quick thrust, grip tight on her hair. She felt his tip brush the back of her throat and she gagged slightly, but made no move otherwise to chastise him.

 

An apology was fast whispered on his lips in between a string of curses. Natsu kept the thrusts into her mouth shallow as Lucy bobbed up and down his length, cheeks hollowing with heavy sucks.

 

She took more of him in her mouth every time she went down, his length gliding over her heated tongue to touch the back of her throat each time, making it difficult to keep his thrusts shallow, hips jumping back into her mouth without thought at a fast pace.

 

He was so close, so close. The knot in his stomach pulling too tight to bear.

 

Until he felt Lucy's hand squeezing his thigh, slowing her bobs to a near stop, keeping his tip in her mouth. She held down his hips firmly, keeping them from chasing after her lips. Lucy pulled off his length with an erotic pop, breaking the string of saliva with a quick swipe of her tongue. She nuzzled the inside of his thigh, lazily stroking him.

 

“ _Luce wha_ …….” She could see the confusion heavy in his eyes, his brain firing at only 50 percent right now. His length was glistening with her saliva, and looked almost painfully hard, close to release.

 

“I want us to finish together Natsu. Finish inside me.”

 

Fuck Lucy how can you just _say_ stuff like that. Like you're trying to get me to come early.” He grumbled weakly,  Lucy letting out throaty giggles at his response.  Already he was helping off her knees, scooting back on the bed and leading Lucy to crawl with him till his back hit the pile of pillows.

 

Natsu pulled Lucy on top of him, hands running up her back and threading through her hair while hers were splayed on his chest, steadying herself.

 

“Your knees good?” He asked, voice tinged with concern.

 

“Yeah I'm alright. Nothing that I'm not used to.” She hummed, taking the opportunity to obviously him up. Taking in the hard muscles and ridges her palms ran over.

 

“that's good.”

 

He crushed his lips to hers, swallowing her moan as he squeezed her ass, the pliant muscle spilling between his fingers. She was pressed tightly to his chest, hands curling in his hair with fierce tugs. The loose braids she'd put in came out and were lost to the wild spikes.

 

He nipped at her lip, tongue running over the seam, humming happily when Lucy opened her mouth to him. Lucy could taste the remains of her release on his tongue and Natsu tasted himself on her, the tastes mixing to the point of being inseparable. Lucy sucked on his bottom lip, releasing a heavy breath, settling herself more firmly atop Natsu.

 

He greedily grabbed her breasts, rolling the heavy weights in each hands, pinching and tweaking at her nipple,  pebble-like points brushing over his palms.

 

Twin groans left the pair, Lucy rubbing herself on Natsu's length, trying to relieve some of the ache between her legs. Her buried his face at the junction of her neck and shoulder, taking the incentive quickly and rutting his cock between her ass cheeks, slickness from her earlier release making the feeling agonisingly sweet as he moved slow past her entrance.

 

Call a little bit of revenge for those slow strokes earlier.

 

Lucy tried to find her voice as she sat up on him, not even causing a hitch in his motions. “ _Natsu….”_ She tried, her voice sounding unlike her own in the moment. He grinned viciously up at her when she tried again, voice more sure.

 

“Stop teasing me Natsu. You're being mean.” Lucy rose up slightly from him, guiding his cock to her entrance, wiggling her hips playfully to coat the head in her juices. Natsu hissed, grip digging in her flesh, taking his bottom lip between his teeth.

 

“Me teasing?” He rumbled lowly, hips jumping slightly as she reached down to steady him, her other hand gripping his shoulder. “Do you even hear yourself right now?” He let out a shaky chuckle, touches on her back relaxing as he let her take the reins, encouraging her to keep going.

 

Lucy lowered herself down on him slowly, savouring the feel of him parting her so fully, taking in more inch by inch. Natsu tipped his head back to the pillows with a weak snarl ripping from him, grip tight on Lucy's hip with a whimper. Her eyes drew to his face.

 

Sweat beaded down his temple, green eyes boring into her own with seductive heat, trying for a weak smile that only betrayed hunger. Lucy was sure she looked the same.

 

“If you being keep so naughty then Santa won't bring you any presents tomorrow.” He peeked at her through thick lashes.

 

“Maybe. But the present I'm getting from you is gonna be worth it.” Lucy purred back smoothly. Natsu raised an eyebrow at her.

 

She'd stopped moving, sitting flush atop Natsu with an appreciative moan, fingers flexing on his shoulders. She gave a few experimental rolls of her hips, adjusting around his fullness, a feeling both soothing and making her ache from where he was buried deep within her.. Lucy cried out at Natsu's sudden sharp thrust up, a muttered ‘sorry’ hissed from him, roughly squeezing her ass.

 

Lucy kept a deliberately slow pace, rolling gently against him. Natsu nuzzled her cheek, hands roaming over every inch of her, tangling in her hair and groping at her breasts. He tasted her heated skin, fiercely claiming her lips once more.

 

They rocked together, heat building between the two of them at the speed Lucy chose, taking all of his efforts to not buck up into her.

 

But even her controlled rolls became erratic, sharper and faster as she neared her pique. Natsu growled into the kiss, deepening it as he wrapped his arms around her middle, taking control from her for the last few moments.

 

He pulled her down on his cock forcefully, the slap resounding throughout the room and Lucy cried out, a sound devoured by Natsu greedily. He dragged out all but his head before ramming back into her continuously, thrusts wild and frenzied and each slam pushed them closer over the edge.

 

Eagerly his hand snaked between her thighs, roughly rubbing at her clit with a final powerful snap of his hips. _Together…._

 

They broke apart to scream each others names, muscles seizing as their erratic moves shuddered to a halt, Lucy feeling the warmth blossom through her and spill out, Natsu pumping thick streams of his release inside Lucy, clutching her tightly.

 

Lucy collapsed on top of him in a jelly like heap, Natsu twitching inside as he loosened his hold on her, sinking further into the mattress that felt unbelievably soft and heavenly beneath his sweaty skin. A twin ache settled in their bones.

 

Lucy hummed lightly, caressing touches soothing his shaking muscles and tucked her head under his chin. Her breath hitched slightly when Natsu pulled his softened member from her with a grunt, mess spilling onto Natsu's thighs.

 

His hands smoothed up her back, following the natural dip of her spine, a haze of comfort and happiness blanketing his mind, limbs feeling like jello .

 

“Well that's one way the pass the night before Christmas.” He slurred sleepily, tiredness already threatening to take him.

 

“We were stirring a little bit too much throughout this night I think.” She chuckled, voice scratchy and raw from use, much like Natsu's. She rested her ear above his heart, listening to the steady pulse in his chest.

 

“Think the jolly old fat guy heard us?” Came his reply and Lucy snorted, pushing up off him to see his weak smirk properly. “We might not get anything tomorrow for it.”

 

“Well it's too late to try and change the naughtiness _now_ Natsu. Best if we try to fix that for next year.”

 

She rolled them over to their sides, Natsu fixing himself accordingly,  slinking down the pillows with a sigh to cuddle his face in her middle. “Saint Nick can bite me hard cause that was amazing Luce. Too amazing.”

 

You want the blanket? You might get a bit chilly.” He tugged at the blanket trapped beneath their bodies, bunching up from where it was pulled slightly free.

 

“Hmmmm, no. I think you'll do. Love you Natsu.” She smoothed her hand through sweaty locks, the call of sleep reaching for her as well.

 

“Love ya too Luce. And Merry Christmas.”


End file.
